The Red Rose
by Iana Godess
Summary: Os anos passaramse e a Giinny nunca esqueceu o Harry. Mas agora as coisas estão a complicarse porque ela quase nao o vê. E subitamente Ginny Weasly começa a ter visoes e nao as compreende. O que será que pode acontecer?
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo 

_Por diversas vezes ele me salvou e me ajudou assim como aos meus irmãos, muitas vezes tive medo de o perder e sofria em silêncio. Sorria-lhe para ele perceber o quanto gostava dele para ele sempre me pareceu indiferente. Outras vezes sorria ele para mim e eu não conseguia fazer o mesmo.  
__Sempre o admirei, sempre fui uma fã dele mesmo quando ele nem sabia que eu existia. Que sorte que o meu irmão Ron tem em ser amigo dele.  
__Na escola ele sempre teve olhos para a Cho Chang. E o que é que ele recebeu em troca? Nada! Só porque o namorado dela morreu ás mãos do Quem-Nós-Sabemos! O Harry não teve culpa. Qualquer um podia ter cometido um erro ou ter chegado demasiado tarde.  
__Será ainda tarde para o Harry me amar?  
__O Ron e a Hermione já namoram há alguns meses. O Michael por vezes convida-me para sair, mas eu não quero nada com ele, mas não sei se ele percebe. Devia dizer-lhe que afinal nunca o amei!  
__A escola já acabou, mas eu ainda moro com os meus pais. O Ron mudou-se para outra casa com a Hermione e vão casar-se em breve. O Harry também já mora sozinho, na Diagon-all e por vezes vai ainda á escola dar aulas.  
__O Harry derrotou o Quem-Nós-Sabemos.  
__Pareço uma menina de cinco anos a falar dele. Como é que eu vou fazer com ele olhe para mim?  
__Parece tão fácil e ao mesmo tempo tão complicado.  
__Hoje o Ron convidou-me para ir ao cinema com ele. Ele tem andado tão atabalhoado que nem tem tempo para mim.  
_— Ginny! O teu irmão chegou!  
_A minha mãe já me está a chamar. Tenho de ir andando.  
_Ginny fechou o seu diário e arrumou-o na gaveta trancando-a com a varinha, como sempre fazia. Ela sabia que já ninguém o ia ler, mas estava tão habituada a trancar a gaveta que nem se lembrava mais que morava apenas com os pais.  
Desceu as escadas a correr despediu-se da mãe e do pai que se tinha reformando recentemente e saiu para ir dar uma grande abraço ao irmão Ron.  
Ron tinha deixando crescer um pouco o cabelo e vestia-a como os Muggles. Hermione insistira em morar mesmo no centro de Londres e Ron viu-se obrigado a comprar um carro.  
Ginny abraçou Ron e entrou no carro colocando o cinto de segurança. Já tinha passeado outras vezes com ele e já sabia o que tinha de fazer. As ruas de Londres tinham muito movimento, por outro lado o Ron andava muito depressa.  
Na chegada a casa, Ginny abriu novamente o seu diário e escreveu apenas duas frases curtas.  
_  
Fui ao cinema com o meu irmão Ron, mas tive mais uma visão e perdi os sentidos a meio do filme. O que se passa comigo?_


	2. Chapter 2

Disc. Desculpem a demora, ok? Ja nao me lembro do que aconteceu. Mas ok, espero ficar perdoada com mais este capitulo. Agora vou aportar a sério na historia, esté bem? Espero que gostem.

Capitulo 1

O Sol já ia alto quando Ginny acordou. Olhou para o relógio e quase deu um salto não cama não fosse as fortes dores de cabeça que tinha. Ela apenas se lembrava que tinha ido ao cinema do dia anterior, que perdera os sentidos e que ao voltar a casa deixara-se cair na cama. A partir dai tudo ficou escuro como breu.  
Ginny sentou-se na cama com calma, tudo á sua volta anda aos saltos contínuos. Quando se conseguiu por de pé, saiu do quarto, sentiu o cheiro apetitoso do almoço que a mãe fazia. O seu estômago roncou, mas teve de o ignorar para poder tomar banho. Deixou-se ficar debaixo da água quente, a sensação aprecia aliviar-lhe as dores e relaxava muito. Ao sair do banho enrolou-se numa toalha e voltou para o quarto. Ainda não se sentia a 100 por isso fazia tudo com muita calma, escolheu uma roupa qualquer, agora sem o risco de encontrar alguma das brincadeiras dos gémeos, penteou-se e pegou mais uma vez no seu diário.  
— Ginny querida! — a mãe acaba de entrar no quarto.  
— Sim. Vem almoçar, ainda não comeste nada e tiveste uma noite muito angustiante.  
— Porquê?  
— Oh, não te lembras. Passas-te a noite toda a gritar. Eu e o teu pai tivemos um grande susto. Por momentos pensei que tivesse que te mandar para São Mungos. Mas felizmente está tudo bem.  
Ginny não se lembrava mesmo da nada. Arrumou o diário e desceu as escadas atrás da mãe. Esta com a varinha serviu-a de imediato, perninhas de um ser do mar qualquer, era o prato do dia. Estava bom e como tal ela nem queria saber como era feito e muito menos que animal era. Comeu tudo até se sentir satisfeita. Mr. Weasly agora reformado arranjara um passatempo, era voluntário a procurar objectos que os Muggles esqueciam nos transportes públicos. Alguns ainda reclamavam e vinham busca-los, outros nem por isso, e quando podia Mr. Weasly trazia um novo objecto, no dia anterior tinha trazido uma pequena consola de jogos, com a varinha tentou dar vida aos jogos mas foi inútil, depois de horas a tentar a máquina avariou-se.  
— Onde vais hoje Ginny?  
— Ainda não sei. Estava a pensar em ir dar uma volta á biblioteca.  
— Não gostavas de estudar numa outra escola? E quem sabe aprender uma profissão?  
— Sim mãe, mas neste momento não me sinto muito inclinada para isso. Teria de voltar a fazer todos os exames e… bem… para já não, está bem?  
— Tu lá sabes. AH, mais uma coisa. — disse de garfo no ar — Aquele rapaz, o Michael, ele esteve aqui ainda há pouco a perguntar por ti.  
— hum.. ok. Então vou procura-lo.  
Ginny levantou-se da mesa, não lhe apetecia nada ver o Michael mas também não queria ficar em casa o dia todo. Foi ao quarto buscar a sua capa, a varinha e a vassoura. Despediu-se do pai e da mãe, e já na lareira pegou num pouco de Pó de Floo, acenou uma ultima vez aos pais e pronunciou claramente.  
— Avenida da Fénix, numero três!  
E desapareceu.

Foi aterrar bem no meio do quintal da casa do Michael, estava bem arranjado com flores de todos os tipos e por entre elas alguns duendes espreitavam, ele também ainda morava como os pais, mas era como se não morasse porque estes deixavam-no fazer de tudo! Ginny bateu á porta e ele foi logo atender. Está sozinho em casa.  
— Olá Ginny, que bom ver-te! Entra! Entra! — disse puxando-a por um braço — Aonde é que vamos hoje?  
— Ah… Não sei. Tens alguma ideia?  
— Bem, eu estou sozinho.  
Ginny fingiu não entender a dica.  
— Ah ok, vamos á biblioteca. Lá tem mais gente, talvez encontremos alguém.  
Michael não disse nada. Limitou-se a torcer o nariz, pegou na capa, na varinha e na vassoura e seguiu-a para o jardim. La fora, Ginny estava parada, pálida e agoniada. Michael olhou para ela assustados, os olhos deles estavam sem cor, esgazeados e amedrontados.  
Ginny desmaiou nos braços dele.


End file.
